The desire for perimeter weighting in a golf club iron is well known in the art. This desire stems from the fact that as the mass of the iron is distributed towards the perimeter, the trajectory of the hit ball becomes more consistent for off-center hits away from the sweet spot of the golf club face or hitting surface. Consequently, many modern golf club irons have a “cavity back” design. These clubs are made by removing the weight from the center of the club head and redistributing it along the bottom, the top, the heel and toe portions of the club head. Club heads of the latter type have enjoyed considerable success since they effectively enlarge the “sweet spot” of the club head.
The “sweet spot” of the club head is generally regarded to be that area on the striking face of the club head immediately surrounding the center of gravity of the club head. By enlarging the sweet spot, perimeter weighted club heads allow golfers of all abilities to realize improved results over conventional club heads when the golfer fails to strike the golf ball in line with the center of gravity of the club head. These improved results translate into “mis-hit” shots that travel farther and straighter than they would if struck with a club having another conventional club head design.
The weight saved by creating a rear cavity in the iron, is re-distributed to the perimeter of the golf club head. The greater the volume of the cavity, the greater the amount of mass of metal that can be redistributed to the perimeter of the golf club head. However, if the thickness of the face hitting surface is reduced to an extent where it becomes too thin, the strength of the face becomes too low to resist the force of the ball hitting the face. Thus, it would be desirable to find a way to further increase the volume of the cavity without causing the face to fail upon impact with the ball. One way of achieving this increase in cavity volume is to increase the cross-section of the cavity as it approaches the rear of the front face or hitting surface of the club head, or in other words, create an undercut rear cavity perimeter. Unfortunately, such an undercut perimeter creates a trap area in which dirt and moisture can accumulate, which can otherwise create a surface integrity problem as a result of rust or otherwise detrimentally affect the aesthetics of the club head that can reduce its commercial success.
As is well known in the golf club art, a typical set of men's golf club irons includes 8 or 9 irons having variations in shaft length, weight, lie and loft among other parameters. By way of example, the iron having the lowest weight, longest shaft and the lowest loft is typically the number two iron and the club having the shortest shaft and the highest loft is typically called a wedge.
It would be desirable to provide a means for creating a thin faced club head having a high COR for increased distance in each iron of a set of golf club irons, or at least the longer irons. However, a limiting parameter is when the face thickness becomes so thin, it adversely effects the strength of the face. One well-known cure is to support the face with a low-density insert, preferably one placed into a rear cavity opening. The present invention utilizes the insert to provide an alternative means for increasing the COR.